Broken and repaired deutsch
by GermanCSI
Summary: Zehn Jahre vor dem Goldenen Kompass belauscht ein junges Mädchen eine Unterhaltung, die ihr Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Deutsche Übersetzung von Broken and repaired.
1. Chapter 1

**Zur Erklärung, Lanas Mutter ist bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter gestorben. Habt Spaß beim Lesen. =)**

„Jono, schneller, sonst kommen wir zu spät!" Lana rannte einen langen Gang entlang, während sie ihren Dämon anfeuerte. Es waren jetzt mehr als 14 Jahre vergangen, seitdem Lana ihre Mutter verloren hatte. Ihr blieb nur noch der Vater und der war gerade in Begriff aufzubrechen zu einer Expedition in die Arktis. Lanas Vater arbeitete und lebte im Royal Arctic Institute in London. Sie wurde von ihm auch dort unterrichtet. Sie hatten eine Wohnung an der Nordseite und ein Dienstmädchen. Lana hatte sich schon öfter darüber gewundert dass Ms. Raid als Mädchen bezeichnet wurde, denn sie war schon über fünfzig. Da sie eine Dienerin war, war ihr Dämon ein Hund, ein Schäferhund, vor dem sich Jono immer noch fürchtete. Sie war endlich am Innenhof angekommen, wo ein riesiges Luftschiff in der Luft schwebte. Davor am Boden stand eine Gruppe von edel gekleideten Männern. Als Lana ihren Vater darin entdeckte, lächelte sie.

„Papa", rief sie und rannte auf ihn zu. Während sie ihn umarmte, rieb sich Jono an der Brust der Adlerdame. Als ihr Vater das sah lachte er: „Merkwürdig sonst ist er bei so etwas immer ein Spatz."

„Papa, ich glaube er hat sich entschieden."

„Er ändert seine Gestalt wirklich nicht mehr?" „Habe ich dir doch gesagt. Ich bin kein Kind mehr!", widersprach sie ihm. „Schade" Mit gespielter Traurigkeit blickte er zu Boden.

„Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen, das Luftschiff wartet nicht", sagt er mit wieder neutralem Gesicht.

„Und ich kann wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein Lana, du bleibst hier bei Ms. Raid." Auf ihr Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck des Trotzes. „Und wenn ich mich an Bord schleiche?"

„Dann werde ich dich finden und eigenhändig rauswerfen und außerdem traust du dich das doch nicht", sagte er mit väterlichem Lächeln.

„Du hast ja Recht", sagte sie resigniert, „Also dann; auf Wiedersehen, Papa."

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein großes Mädchen." Sie umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal, dann rannte sie davon. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie ihr Vater davon schwebte.

Ziellos wanderte Lana durch die Flure der Universität. Für gewöhnlich lauschte sie an einem der Hörsäle, wenn ihr langweilig war, doch unglücklicherweise fanden zurzeit keine Vorlesungen statt. Viele der Wissenschaftler waren, wie ihr Vater, auf Forschungsreise oder im Urlaub. Diejenigen, die geblieben waren, genossen entweder ihre Freizeit, oder widmeten sich in London ihrer Forschung, denn auch die Studenten waren während des Sommers nicht in der Universität. Auch Ms. Raid hatte sie fortgeschickt, weil sie die Wohnung putzen musste und dort niemanden gebrauchen konnte. Lana war erst drei Tage mit Ms. Raid allein und schon fehlte ihr der Vater. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten, wie den Sommerferien, hatte er ihr immer vom Norden erzählt und ihr Lichtbilder seiner Reisen gezeigt, die er in seiner Jugend unternommen hatte. Er hatte sich dafür eigens den Projektor der Bibliothek ausgeliehen. Beim Gedanken daran steuerte Lana ihre Schritte automatisch in Richtung Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte sie eine Stimme aus einer Tür neben ihr.

Es war die erste Stimme, die sie seit zwei Stunden in den leeren Gängen gehört hatte, und so blieb sie neugierig stehen. In dem Zimmer war anscheinend eine Gruppe, denn sie hörte mehrere Stimmen, die der Ersten antworteten. Sie konnte das Gespräch gut verstehen, doch es drehte sich nur um ein wissenschaftliches Projekt, von dem sie nichts verstand. Sie wollte schon weitergehen, als sie die Stimme eines Mannes hörte:

„Habe ich richtig gehört? Das Projekt findet im Norden statt?"

„Ja, das haben Sie, Mr. Cole", antwortete eine weitere Männerstimme. Im Norden. Vielleicht ist es das, was Papa im Norden macht, dachte sie, als sie jäh von einer Frauenstimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde:

„Dr. Julaw, wie viele Kinder wurden bisher von ihren Dämonen getrennt, ohne gestorben zu sein?" Lana erstarrte. Von ihren Dämonen getrennt? Sie war kaum fähig, sich etwas so Schreckliches vorzustellen. Schon beim Gedanken daran, wurde ihr schlecht und sie verbannte ihn aus ihrem Kopf. Automatisch griff sie nach Jonory, der auch das Gespräch im Raum belauscht hatte und um Lanas Beine strich. Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, Jono jemals verlieren zu können. Wahrscheinlich würde sie daran sterben. Doch die Frau hatte gefragt, wie viele Kinder nicht gestorben sind. War das überhaupt möglich?

„Bisher sind 15 Kinder gestorben und fünf haben es überlebt, aber die Sterberate sinkt, seit wir die neue Technik anwenden", sagte Dr. Julaw. Eine Technik zur Trennung von Mensch und Dämon? Lana sank mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an der Wand entlang auf den Boden. Sie war gelähmt vor Entsetzen. Wie konnte das sein? Ein Mensch und sein Dämon waren unzertrennlich. Jemanden von seiner Seele zu trennen war unmenschlich, barbarisch.

„Sie müssen verstehen, meine Herren, dass dieses Gespräch unter uns bleiben muss, sonst können wir unser Projekt über Bord werfen", sagte die Frau.

„Lana, wir können Sie aufhalten!", flüsterte Jonory mit aufgeregter Stimme.

„Psst", sagte Lana, doch es war zu spät. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein goldener Affe und ein schwarzer, furchterregender Panter traten auf den Flur. Lana und Jonory waren erstarrt, doch fingen sie sich noch, um loszurennen, aber der Panter war schneller. Nach zwei Sätzen hielt er den kreischenden und zappelnden Jonory im Maul. Auch Lana spürte einen scharfen Schmerz im Nacken und keuchte auf. Die Menschen der Dämonen traten ebenfalls auf den Flur. Der des Panters, ein Mann mit grauen Haaren, ging auf Lana zu und hielt sie fest. Der Mensch des Affen war eine Frau Mitte zwanzig.

„Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?", fragte sie. Ohne der Frau zu antworten, zog der Mann Lana in den Raum zu den Anderen. Die Frau folgte ihnen hastig. Der Mann kam Lana vertraut vor, doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wer es war. Er drehte sie um und hielt sie an den Oberarmen.

„Was hast du gehört?", fragte er mit lauter Stimme und schüttelte sie dabei. Sein Panter hatte Jono losgelassen und er lief so schnell er konnte auf Lana zu. Aus seinem Nacken lief ein dünnes Rinnsal von Blut.

„Ich habe nichts gehört. Ich bin nur vorbeigegangen. Ich wollte zur Bibliothek", antwortete Lana mit schmerzgebrochener Stimme.

„Und was hat dann dein Dämon vor der Tür gesagt?", fragte die Frau mit unnatürlich giftiger Stimme.

„ Er hat davon gesprochen, was wir in der Bibliothek machen können!"

„Lüge mich nicht an!", schrie der Mann Lana an. Sie zog angstvoll den Kopf ein. „Ich lüge Sie nicht an..." Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn der Mann schlug ihr so heftig ins Gesicht, dass sie auf den Boden sank.

„Ich habe wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt", sagte sie unter Tränen. „Vielleicht sagt sie wirklich die Wahrheit", sagte ein junger Mann. Lana erkannte die Stimme von Mr. Cole.

„Natürlich lügt sie!", rief der grauhaarige Mann und schlug Lana mit dem Fuß in die Rippen. Sie stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und blieb schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen.

„Wie wollt Ihr das Mädchen dazu bringen, uns zu sagen, was sie weiß?", fragte die Frau wieder den alten Mann. Mit einem Mal wusste Lana, wer er war. Er war der oberste Präsident des Magisterrums. Als sie das erkannte, war sie erstaunt. Was machte er hier? Anstatt der Frau zu antworten, richtete er seine Worte an Lana:

„Ändert dein Dämon seine Gestalt?" Das verwunderte sie. Der Mann fragte sie nicht nach ihrem Namen, aber er fragte sie, ob ihr Dämon die Gestalt ändert. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sie ist zu alt", sagte die Frau, „Wir können sie nicht der Interzision unterziehen!" Lana war entsetzt und erleichtert. Jonory konnte bei ihr bleiben. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er liebkoste sie und strich mit seinem Kopf an ihrem Arm entlang. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Wir können ihr den Dämon wegnehmen, aber sie stirbt dabei", sagte Mr. Cole. Die Anderen wussten offenbar, was er meinte. Sein Dämon, ein Seeadler, stürzte auf Jono herab und nagelte ihn am Boden fest. Lana war starr vor Angst. Was machten sie mit ihr? Gleich darauf wusste sie es, als der alte Mann vom Magisterrum sie vom Boden aufhob und sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers zerrte. Durch die Entfernung spürte sie die Verbindung zu ihrem Dämon, die sich allmählich spannte und ihre Brust zu zerreißen drohte. Als der Mann sie mit der Hand auf ihrer Brust an die Wand drückte, begann der Adler die viel kleinere Katze in die gegenüberliegende Ecke zu ziehen. Lana spürte die Verbindung immer stärker und der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde immer größer.

„Du musst uns einfach sagen, was du weißt, dann kann dein Dämon zu dir zurück", sagte der Mann, der sie festhielt. Der Adler zog Jono immer weiter von Lana weg und der Mann drückte sie immer fester gegen die Wand. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde der Schmerz so groß, dass Lana, ihm nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Ich sage Ihnen, was ich gehört habe, aber lassen Sie Jono los!", sagte Lana, die vor Schmerz und Liebe kaum sprechen konnte.

„Sag es uns!" Der Adler stieß seine Krallen in die Brust von Jono, er jaulte und Lana schrie vor Schmerz.

„Ich weiß von dem Projekt." Sie erzählte ihnen alles. Als sie fertig war ließ der Mann sie los und auch der Adler ließ von Jono ab. Lana sank zu Boden und Jono kam mit langen Sätzen auf sie zu und sprang in ihre Arme. Mit letzter Kraft drückte sie ihn an ihre Brust. Als sie endlich wieder vereint waren, spürte Lana, wie alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

**Teil zwei kommt bald, versprochen. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hier ist Teil zwei:**

Auf einen Wink des alten Mannes nahm Mr. Cole die bewusstlose Lana auf, trug sie in das Nebenzimmer und legte sie dort, zwischen ein paar Besen und Putzeimern, auf den Boden. Sein Adler trug die ebenfalls ohnmächtige Katze hinterher. Als er zurückkam waren die Anderen schon in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Weiß jemand, wer das Mädchen ist?", fragte die Frau in die Runde.

„Ich habe die Kleine schon einmal", meldete sich ein Wissenschaftler zu Wort, „Ich glaube, sie ist die Tochter von einem Wissenschaftler, der hier arbeitet."

„Der Vater hat sicher einen Adlerdämon", sagte Mr. Cole. „Und wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte ihn die Frau.

„Ich habe es gesehen als dieser Kater gegen meine Melia gekämpft hat. Er hat mehr Respekt gehabt. Als gegen den Panter von Eurer Lordschaft."

„Gibt es einen Wissenschaftler, der einen Adlerdämon hat?", fragte der Präsident des Magisterrums.

„Ja, es gibt einen, aber er ist im Moment auf Forschungsreise in der Arktis", antwortete die Frau.

„Wir wissen aber immer noch nicht, was wir mit dem Mädchen machen sollen", sagte ein Wissenschaftler, „Wir können sie nicht einfach umbringen."

„Wir können nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Vater auf uns lenken", sagte die Frau.

„Ich habe eine Idee", meldete sich ein Wissenschaftler zu Wort, „Wie wäre es denn, wenn Sie, Mrs. Coulter, das Mädchen zu sich nehmen um es zu erziehen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich habe genug Probleme, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ich habe keine Zeit für ein Kind", entgegnete sie. Der Präsident des Magisterrums räusperte sich.

„Ich finde das ist eine brillante Idee." „Das werde ich auf keinen Fall tun, selbst wenn es eurer Lordschaft missfällt", sagte Mrs. Coulter stur.

„Widersprechen Sie mir nicht. Sie werden das tun, was ich Ihnen sage oder Sie finden eine bessere Idee!" Zerknirscht ließ sich Mrs. Coulter, die bei ihren Worten aufgestanden war, wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Meine Herren, ich erkläre die Sitzung für beendet. Sie können gehen. Und Sie Mrs. Coulter bleiben bitte hier, bis das Mädchen aufgewacht ist und kümmern sich dann um sie. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, my Lord." Er dreht sich um und verließ zusammen mit seinem Dämon den Raum. Mrs. Coulter saß am Tisch, hatte das Kinn in die Hände gestützt und dachte nach. Was sollte sie nur tun. Ihr erster Gedanke war, das Kind einfach unter die nächste Brücke zu setzen und es einfach seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Doch das war nicht möglich, denn die Gefahr, das Mädchen könnte zu ihrem Vater finden war einfach zu groß. Sie dachte angestrengt nach, bis ihr Dämon auf den Tisch hüpfte und sich auf ihre Hände setzte.

„Wir schicken sie auf ein Internat. Wir überreden ihren Vater, dass seine Tochter erzogen werden muss und dann bieten wir ihm an, dass wir die Schulgebühren zahlen. So einfach ist das!" Mrs. Coulter lächelte und kraulte ihren Dämon zum Dank hinter den Ohren. Er stieß einen zufriedenen Laut aus und sprang vom Tisch, als sie aufstand, und zur Besenkammer ging.

Lana spürte, wie jemand sie sanft, aber beständig gegen die Wange schlug. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah den verschwommenen Umriss eines Gesichts. Sie blinzelte und das Gesicht wurde schärfer. Als sie die unheimliche Frau mit dem Affendämon erkannte, war sie hell wach. Sie krabbelte voller Entsetzen rückwärts, bis sie an die Wand stieß.

„Ich sehe, du bist wach", sagte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, können wir dich nicht mehr unbeaufsichtigt zu deinem Vater lassen. Deshalb haben wir den Auftrag bekommen, deine Erziehung zu überwachen. Dieses Gebäude wirkt sich schlecht auf dein Benehmen aus. Ich werde dich hier wegholen." Entgeistert starrte Lana die Frau an.

„Wie wollen Sie das machen?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen!", entgegnete sie, „Komm jetzt." Lana versuchte aufzustehen, doch als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, spürte sie, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie in ein Regal stolperte.

„Nun mach schon", sagte die Frau ungeduldig und griff Lana unter die Achseln, um sie aufzuheben. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Lana sich erneut auf die Beine zu ziehen und stehen zu bleiben.

„Kannst du laufen?" Lana versuchte einen Schritt zu machen und sie spürte das Gefühl in ihre Beine zurückkehren.

„Ja, kann ich, aber was wollen Sie von mir? Mein Vater ist zurzeit nicht da und ich habe keine Möglichkeit Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen."

„Ja, dein Vater ist nicht da, aber ihr habt ein Dienstmädchen. Wie heißt du überhaupt?" Endlich, dachte Lana und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über ihre Gedanken.

„Ich heiße Lana und das ist Jono", sagte sie und deutete auf ihren Dämon.

„Ich bin Mrs. Coulter, aber das muss dich nicht kümmern", sagte sie, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu, „Nun komm schon. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!" Lana ging wie automatisch auf die Tür zu. Als sie das Zimmer dahinter sah spürte sie die Überreste ihrer Verletzungen im Nacken. Und mit dem leichten Schmerz kehrte ihr Stolz zurück.

„Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen gehen?", fragte sie trotzig, „Warum sollte ich das tun? Sie wollen mich doch sowieso meinem Vater wegnehmen!"

„Warum du mit mir gehen sollst? Warum du mir gehorchen sollst?" Mrs. Coulter drehte sich langsam um und sah Lana mit autoritärem Blick an. „Du fragst mich im Ernst, warum du mir gehorchen sollst?" Mit einem Anflug von neuerwachtem Selbstbewusstsein sagte Lana:

„Ja genau, wieso sollte ich Ihnen gehorchen?" Mrs. Coulter ging mit langsamen und gefährlichen Schritten auf Lana zu bis sie genau vor ihr stand und sie um fast einen Kopf überragte.

„Nun, Lana, ich glaube du wirst mir gehorchen." Bei diesen Worten legte sie ihre Hand auf Lanas Kopf, hielt ihre Haare am Hinterkopf fest und zog Lanas Kopf in den Nacken. Obwohl sie nun zur Decke blickte, sah sie ihren Dämon, der jemanden anfauchte. Diesen Jemand sah sie einen Moment später. Es war der goldene Affe von Mrs. Coulter, der sich gerade auf Jono stürzte und seine Krallen in das verletzte Fleisch von Jonos Nacken stieß. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass Lana fast erneut ohnmächtig wurde. Sie stieß einen ungeheuren Schmerzensschrei aus, doch Mrs. Coulter hatte ihre andere Hand auf Lanas Mund gelegt, sodass ihr Schrei erstickt wurde. Dafür hörte man die Katze, die lauf aufjaulte. Der Affe nahm seine Krallen aus der Wunde und auch Mrs. Coulter nahm ihre Hand von Lanas Mund.

„Wirst du mir jetzt gehorchen, Lana?", fragte Mrs. Coulter. Lana drehte den Kopf so weit wie sie konnte von Mrs. Coulter weg, als ihr eine Träne über die Wange rollte. „Ich deute das als ein ja", sagte sie und zog Lana, die sie immer noch an den Haaren festhielt zur Tür. Dort angekommen, ließ sie Lana los und trat hindurch. Als Lana nicht sofort folgte packte sie sie im Nacken, was ihre Schmerzen wieder leicht aufflammen ließ, und zog sie durch die Tür. Sie schob Lana ein paar Schritte den Korridor entlang und bedeute ihr voraus zu gehen. Ihre Hand hielt sie immer noch auf Lanas oberem Rücken, jederzeit bereit ihre langen und spitzen Fingernägel in Lanas Nacken zu drücken. Starr vor Angst ging sie die ihr so vertrauten Flure entlang bis zu ihrer Wohnung im Norden des Colleges.

**Hat's euch gefallen? Lasst eure Meinung da. Ich würde mich freuen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Also, weiter geht's mit Teil drei:**

Mrs. Coulter klopfte beharrlich dreimal an die Tür. Drinnen hörte man zwei Leute aufspringen. Zwei? Noch mehr Angst stieg in Lana auf. Ms. Raid öffnete die Tür und sah Mrs. Coulter und Lana mit verweinten Augen an.

„Lana, es ist etwas schreckliches passiert. Dein Vater … nun komm erst einmal rein", sagte sie und zog Lana in die Wohnung. Jetzt schien sie auch Mrs. Coulter zu bemerken. „Darf ich fragen, warum sie hier sind, Mrs. Coulter?"

„Ich habe sie erwischt als sie etwas Verbotenes gemacht hat, aber bringen Sie ihr Ihre Nachrichte bei; ich wage zu behaupten, dass es keine Guten sind." Ms. Raid bat Mrs. Coulter hinein. Auf dem Sofa saß ein Wissenschaftler im dunklen Anzug. Als Mrs. Coulter sich gesetzt hatte, wandte sich Ms. Raid an Lana:

„Lana, also dein Vater … Lana, er ist gleich nach seiner Ankunft von einem Trupp Tartaren angegriffen worden. Er ist tot!" Lana schwanden die Sinne. Sie blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann brach sie weinend in einem Sessel zusammen. Sie spürte nur noch, wie jemand sie sanft aufhob, durch die Wohnung führte und sie in ihr Bett legte.

Sie wusste wie lange sie geweint und stumm in ihr Kissen geschrien hatte, aber nach einiger Zeit wurden ihre Augen schwer und sie sank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sie erwachte, als jemand sie an der Schulter rüttelte. „Lana, wach auf, ich muss mit dir reden." Sie sah an sich herunter und sah, dass sie nicht mehr ihr Kleid, sondern ihr Nachthemd trug. Durch die dünnen Vorhänge vor ihrem Fenster drang helles Sonnenlicht. Es musste schon der nächste Morgen sein. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen und zu kämmen. Sie versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu denken und widmete jedem Knopf ihrer Bluse mehr Aufmerksamkeit als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Als sie fertig war schlurfte sie träge in die Küche, wo Ms. Raid ein Sandwich für sie breitgelegt hatte.

„Lana, aufgewacht!", sagte sie und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr auf einen Stuhl, „Mrs. Coulter hat mir gestern erzählt was du getan hast. Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?" Lana zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Im Moment war ihr alles egal. „Mrs. Coulter hat gesagt, dass du bei ihr arbeiten kannst, als Diener! Mir scheint, dass das der einzige Weg ist, dir Respekt gegenüber Erwachsenen beizubringen."

Lana war darauf und daran, ihr die Wahrheit über das zu erzählen, was sie gehört hatte. Aber erstens würde Ms. Raid ihr sicherlich nicht glauben und zweitens würde Mrs. Coulter, wenn sie es herausbekommen würde sie wahrscheinlich töten.

„Du wirst morgen von einem anderen Diener von Mr. und Mrs. Coulter abgeholt." Bei diesen Worten blickte Lana entsetzt von ihrem Sandwich auf.

„Morgen?" „Ja, morgen! Und packen brauchst du nicht. Mrs. Coulter hat gesagt sie hat Kleidung für dich. Sie ist verdammt gut zu dir." Lana stand auf, stellte ihren leeren Teller in die Spüle und rannte aus der Wohnung.

Zu dieser Zeit war die Bibliothek noch geschlossen, aber Lana wusste wo der Ersatzschlüssel aufbewahrt wurde und schlich heimlich in den ausgestorbenen Saal. Zielstrebig ging sie auf das Regal mit ihren Lieblingsbüchern zu, nahm sich eines und ging damit auf eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe im hintersten Eck der Bibliothek zu. Das war ihre Medizin. Wann immer sie sich unglücklich fühlte kam sie hier her, um zu lesen. Wenn sie las, fand sie sich in anderen Welten wieder. So wie immer funktionierte es auch heute wieder. Die Stunden verstrichen, bis die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und durch die großen Fenster der Bibliothek schien. Lana sah von ihrem Buch auf und hörte wie am anderen Ende der Bibliothek eine Tür zuschlug. Der Bibliothekar. Lana versuchte so zu tun als ob sie jedes Recht hätte Stunden vor dem Bibliothekar in der Bibliothek zu sein und ungefragt dessen Bücher zu lesen. Der alte Mann hatte sie entdeckt und kam auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte ihn erst als er vor ihr stand.

„Was machst du hier, Lana?", fragte er in dem Ton mancher Erwachsener, die es aufgegeben haben einem ungezogenen Kind die Stirn zu bieten.

„Ich lese", sagte sie kurz. „Wie bist du hier hereingekommen? Die Tür war doch verschlossen!" Mit resigniertem Gesicht und ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog sie den Ersatzschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Der Bibliothekar nahm ihn und sah Lana aus seinen alten, klugen Augen an.

„Lana, Kind, was soll ich nur machen, dass du lernst, dich an Regeln zu halten?"

„Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Gedanken mehr machen. Ich gehe morgen von hier weg." Der Bibliothekar verstand ihre traurige Miene und fragte nicht weiter. Als er endlich hinter seiner Theke verschwunden war, griff Lana wieder nach ihrem Buch und las weiter. Die Sonne vor dem Fenster wanderte weiter, bis sie anfing hinter den Bäumen des Gartens zu verschwinden. Als Lana das bemerkte, legte sie ihr Buch wieder ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie wollte nicht in die Wohnung zurückkehren, doch es musste sein. Außerdem hatte Lana den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und ihr Magen knurrte. In der Wohnung angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass Ms. Raid ihr bereits einen Teller mit Kartoffelbrei, Erbsen und einem Stück gebratenen Fisch auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte. Sie hat mich doch lieb, dachte Lana. Gebratener Fisch war Lanas Lieblingsgericht. Ms. Raid selbst war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich war sie im Laden gegenüber des Colleges einkaufen. Lana war froh darüber, denn sie war ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung jetzt mit ihr zu reden und so verzog sie sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das die letzte Nacht in einem eigenen Zimmer war. Beim Gedanken daran sank ihr Mut. Von dem vielen Lesen waren ihre Augen ganz müde geworden und so zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Jonory gegen ihre Brust gedrückt schlief sie langsam ein.

Sie wachte am nächsten Morgen von alleine auf. Ein schwacher grauer Schimmer drang durch die Vorhänge ins Zimmer. Es musste also noch sehr früh sein. Lana versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch der Gedanke an das Kommende hielt sie unerbittlich wach. Nach einiger Zeit ging sie ins Bad und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen waren immer noch ein bisschen geschwollen, die Haare ungewaschen und zerzaust und rote, entzündete Haut zog sich um ihre Nase und ihren Mund vom Weinen. Sie versuchte mit Wasser und Seife den Schmutz aus ihrem Gesicht zu waschen, doch sie brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit dafür. Sie war gerade dabei ihre Haare zu kämmen und zu frisieren, als Ms. Raid das Bad betrat, um nach ihr zu suchen.

„Da steckst du ja", sagte sie und nahm Lana den Kamm aus der Hand, „Wenn du dich jetzt ein bisschen beeilst bleibt vielleicht noch Zeit zum Frühstück. Du wirst in einer Stunde abgeholt und du musst dich noch anziehen." Als Ms. Raid endlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, verließ sie das Bad und kam ein paar Minuten mit einem von Lanas besten Kleid zurück. Da Lana keinen großen Wert auf Schönheit legte, sah dieses Kleid nicht viel anders aus, als die, die sie auch im Alltag trug. Auch wenn es sauberer war. Dann verließ Ms. Raid das Badezimmer wieder, damit Lana sich umziehen konnte.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später in die Küche kam, wartete Ms. Raid bereits auf sie. An diesem Tag hatte sie ihr Cornflakes gemacht. Lana liebte sie, aber Ms. Raid war der Meinung, Cornflakes entsprachen nicht ihrem Stand. Lana kümmerte das wenig. Sie hasste die High Society mit ihren vielen Regeln und dem ganzen Luxus. Als sie daran dachte kam ihr das Bevorstehende plötzlich viel weniger schlimm vor. Die Minuten verstrichen und Lana nippte von Zeit zu Zeit an ihrem Kaffee während sie Gedanken verloren auf die Tischplatte starrte. Plötzlich klingelte jemand an der Tür. Ms. Raid sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und ging zur Tür. Lana hörte Stimmen und dann kam Ms. Raid wieder zurück.

„Lana, er ist da. Mach es gut, Kind!" Sie brachte sie zur Tür und umarmte sie noch einmal fest. Zum Abschied winkte sie ihr noch zu und der Schäferhund leckte Jonory liebevoll über den Kopf. Lana folgte dem Mann zum Ausgang des Colleges. Sie spürte, wie sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich ließ und versuchte keine Angst davor zu haben.

**Das war's mit Teil drei. Der vierte Teil kommt auch bald.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Und weiter geht's mit dem Teil vier:**

Die anbarische Kutsche rollte holpernd über die steinige Straße in einem der südlichen Viertel von London. Gegenüber von Lana saß der ältere Mann im schwarzen Anzug, der sie abgeholt hatte. Sein wolfsähnlicher Hundedämon hielt Jonory ins ihrem Maul. Während der ganzen Fahrt spürte auch Lana den leicht schmerzhaften Druck im Nacken. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Mann, aber sie sagte nichts. Nur Jonory miaute von Zeit zu Zeit.

Die Kutsche rollte um eine Ecke und endlich ließ der Hund Jonory los und die kleine Katze hüpfte schnell auf Lanas Schoß. Dann begann der Mann mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme zu sprechen:

„Bevor wir das Haus von Mr. und Mrs. Coulter betreten gibt es einige Regel, die du beachten musst. Als erstes, wenn du mit den Herrschaften sprichst, redest du sie als Lord und Lady Coulter an. Wenn du unhöflich bist, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Du wurdest nicht als Diener erzogen, also hast du keinen Hundedämon. Wenn wir ankommen, wirst du dich und deinen Dämon waschen. Das ist nur gut für euch. Lady Coulter kennt dich, also wird sie entscheiden wo du arbeiten wirst. Wir werden sofort zu ihr gehen, falls sie Zeit hat. Danach bekommst du deine Dienstkleidung. Du bist 14; du wirst trotzdem Erwachsenenkleidung bekommen. Sie wird dir wahrscheinlich zu groß sein. Du wirst sie heute Abend ändern, falls es notwendig ist. Es gibt ein Nähkästchen, das du benutzen kannst. Kannst du nähen?"

Sie nickte eingeschüchtert. „Gut, wir sind da. Komm, steige aus!" Sein Wolf knurrte Jonory kurz und gefährlich an. Der Kater sprang so schnell er konnte aus der Kutsche während Lana ihm genauso schnell folgte, weil sie genauso wie ihr Dämon dessen Angst spürte. Für einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen, beeindruckt von der Pracht der Villa, vor der sie stand. Sie unterteilte sich in drei Bereiche, die sich an Pracht und Schönheit übertrafen. Doch bevor sie alles genau ansehen konnte wurde sie von Jonorys Angst vor der Hündin weitergetrieben. Als sie auf die große Flügeltür zugehen wollte, hörte sie einen ärgerlichen Laut hinter sich und drehte sich um. Der Mann stand ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt auf der Treppe und winkte sie auf sich zu. Ein bisschen ängstlich ging sie auf ihn zu. Als sie bei ihm war, packte er sie grob am Arm.

„Niemals benutzt du den Haupteingang. Der ist nur für die Herrschaften und ihre Gäste." Er deutete auf eine schmale Holztür am Fuß der Treppe. „Du gehst da durch. Und lass dich ja nicht draußen blicken, wenn die Herrschaften Gäste erwarten. Nun komm endlich von dieser Treppe herunter und geh ins Haus. Auch, und eines noch, wenn du mit mir sprichst nennst du mich Sir Conrad. Ich bin zwar ein Diener, aber das ist kein Grund mir keinen Respekt zu zollen! Verstanden?" Lana nickte. Der Mann hatte sie inzwischen losgelassen, dafür hielt seine Hündin wieder Lanas Jonory im Maul. Gemeinsam gingen sie von der Treppe durch die Tür am Fuße.

Der Raum dahinter war spärlich eingerichtet. Es war ein schmaler Gang, vielleicht einen halben Meter breiter als die Tür. An einer Wand hingen einige Mäntel an Haken. Der Mann schob Lana unsanft auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges zu. Sie trat hindurch und fand sich in einem Treppenhaus wieder schweigend ging sie nach dem Mann, der sie inzwischen überholt hatte, die Treppe vor ihr nach oben, sie gelangten in einen luxuriös eingerichteten Raum. Der Mann bedeutete ihr zu warten. Er selbst ging durch eine der angrenzenden Türen. Lana blieb allein in dem Zimmer zurück. Sie wagte sich nicht in einen der, mit farbigem Samt, gepolsterten Sessel zu setzen. Sie blieb also stehen und sah sich die Bilder an den Wänden an.

Die meisten waren Portraits von sehr wichtig aussehenden Männern. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte Mrs. Coulter mit ihrem Dämon. Als sie an den goldenen Affen dachte, schauderte ihr und als Jonory ihre Furcht bemerkte, kam er zu ihr und rieb seinen Kopf gegen ihr Bein.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs. Coulter trat gefolgt von Sir Conrad durch die Tür. Der goldene Affe hüpfte auf Jonory zu, aber der wich ängstlich zurück und legte sich zwischen Lanas Füßen auf den Boden. Mrs. Coulter ging auf sie zu und lächelte.

„Du scheinst deinem Dämon endlich Respekt beigebracht zu haben." Lana machte einen unbeholfenen Knicks und sagte: „Guten Tag, Lady Coulter."

„Nun, wie dir Sir Conrad sicher gesagt hat, dass ich entschieden habe, wo du arbeiten wirst. Eine der alten Dienstmädchen hat ihre Arbeit gekündigt und wir haben einen Platz für dich." Sie sah Lana scharf ins Gesicht. Der goldene Affe ging ganz nah auf Jonory zu und legte den Kopf schief als er dem Kater ebenso scharf wie sein Mensch ins Gesicht und auf das Fell sah. Jonory drückte sich noch fester auf den Boden und fachte leise, doch Mrs. Coulter hatte es gehört.

Sie gab Lana mit ärgerlichem Gesicht eine schnelle Ohrfeige. „Nie wieder will ich hören, dass dein Dämon meinen Dämon oder den eines anderen hier im Haus anfaucht."

„Es tut mir Leid, Lady Coulter, es kommt nie wieder vor."

„Nun gut, ich werde dir erklären was du hier zu tun hast. Du wirst den anderen Dienstmädchen helfen, die Betten zu machen und zu servieren. Deine neuen Sachen wurden schon auf dein Zimmer gebracht. Und stell sicher, dass du die Sachen, die du gerade anhast, loswirst. Ich will, dass du nur noch das trägst, was ich dir erlaube. Du bist übrigens unsere jüngste Dienerin. Ich finde, dass es eine Verschwendung, dich in die Küche zu schicken. Außerdem kommen Hundedämonen bei Dienern mehr und mehr aus der Mode, aber ich das wird sich noch ein paar Jahrzehnte halten. Ein Katzendämon ist etwas ganz neues." Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Mrs. Coulter zu Lana herunter und strich ihr schnell mit ihrem Finger über den Nasenrücken. Lana kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind.

„Sir Conrad wird dich zu deinem Zimmer bringen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Dann ging sie durch die Tür hinaus, durch die sie gekommen war. Lana sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach. Was für eine merkwürdige Person, sie war.

Sir Conrad sah sie auffordernd an und bedeutete ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Gänge entlang bis sie an einer weiß lackierten Tür angelangt waren.

„Das ist der Frauenbereich. Such einfach nach dem Zimmer der Dienstmädchen. Sie sind alle beschriftet. du findest alles was du brauchst." Lana hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass sie hier nur überleben konnte, wenn sie höflich war und so wenig wie möglich auffiel.

„Jawohl, Sir Conrad", sagte sie und Jonory versteckte sich so gut er konnte hinter Lanas Beinen vor dem Wolfsdämon. Sir Conrad drehte sich um und ging.

Lana atmete einmal tief durch und trat durch die Tür. Dahinter fand sie einen langen Gang. Von diesem zweigten verschiedene Türen mit Aufschriften ab. Sie ging den Gang entlang und fand sie unterschiedlichsten Berufe. Hier waren Köche, Wäscherinnen und sogar Stallmädchen. Schließlich entdeckte sie die Tür mit der Aufschrift Dienstmädchen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie und trat hindurch.

Es war ein netter Raum, indem sie da stand. An einer Wand waren große Fenster, die fast vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Zwischen den Fenstern war jeweils ein Bett. Es waren Metallrohrbetten, aber mit gemütlich aussehendem Bettzeug. Auf dem linken Bett lag ein Stapel Kleider und ein Handtuch. Sie sah sich die Sachen an. Ein langes schwarzes Kleid – damit würde sie keine Probleme haben – mehrere Schürzen, ein Nachthemd, Unterwäsche, Strümpfe und Schuhe und etwas, das ein bisschen so aussah wie ein Stoffkneul. Sie wollte schon gar nicht wissen, was das sein sollte.

Als sie das Handtuch sah, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie sich waschen sollte. Sie nahm das Handtuch und Kleidung von ihrem Bett und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Bad. Auf dem Flur sah sie sich wieder um. Nach kurzer Suche betrat sie den gekachelten Raum. Er sah genauso aus wie man sich einen Dienstbotenwaschraum vorzustellen hatte. Eine Reihe Toiletten gegenüber von mehreren Waschbecken und, zu Lanas Beschämung, Gemeinschaftsduschen. Da niemand war, zog sie sich aus und stellte sich unter eine der Duschen. Glücklicherweise war das Wasser heiß und nicht lauwarm. Sie genoss es endlich den Schmutz der letzten Tage abzuwaschen.

**Keine Sorge, der nächste Teil kommt, sobald ich wieder gesund bin. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bin wieder auf dem Damm und hier ist Teil fünf:**

Als sie fertig war, rieb sie sich mit dem Handtuch trocken und zog die neuen, ungewohnten Kleider an. Wie sie gehofft hatte, passten sie ihr ziemlich gut, nur das Kleid hatte im Brust- und Hüftbereich noch einiges an Spielraum. Als Lana wieder zurück in das Zimmer der Dienstmädchen ging, war eines der anderen Mädchen bereits dort.

Sie saß auf dem mittleren Bett und las. Sie war Lana vom ersten Moment an sympathisch. Als Lana die Tür schloss, sah sie auf.

„Hallo, du musst Lana sein. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich hier auf dich warten soll. Ich bin Margarete und das ist Cillaf." Sie zeigte auf einen schneeweißen Terrier, der vom Bett gehüpft war und Jonory neugierig beschnüffelte.

„Meinen Namen kennst du ja schon und das ist Jono, eigentlich Jonory." Lana mochte das Mädchen. Sie hatte rote, unglaublich lockige Haare und war vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als Lana, vielleicht 18 oder 19.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich keinen Hundedämon, oder ändert er seine Gestalt noch?"

„Nein, Jono ändert seine Gestalt nicht mehr. Ich habe deshalb keinen Hundedämon, weil ich nicht als Diener aufgewachsen bin, aber das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte."

„Ok, verstehe. Fast jeder hier hat eine komplizierte Geschichte. Ich frage lieber nicht. Nun ja. Also, ich erkläre dir am besten erst einmal wie das hier alles funktioniert. Die meiste Zeit putzen wir das Haus und machen Betten und so. Abends müssen wir zwei dann servieren. Mittags essen die Herrschaften meistens im College. Lady Coulter pflegt morgens nichts zu essen und Lord Coulter frühstückt meistens mit seinen Kollegen im Parlament. Wir nehmen unsere Mahlzeiten im Aufenthaltsraum ein. Du hast ihn vielleicht gesehen. Er ist am Ende vom Gang. Am besten wir hängen deine Sachen in den Schrank." Margarete stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging auf einen einfachen Schrank aus Holz zu.

„Den teilst du mit mir", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. Auf der einen Seite hingen die gleichen Sachen, die auch Lana bekommen hatte, die andere Seite war leer.

„Also, dir gehört die rechte Seite. Merk dir das, sonst vertauschen wir ständig die Sachen." Lana war sprachlos von so vielen Informationen. Doch dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr schon lange auf der Zunge lag: „Wer ist eigentlich das andere Dienstmädchen?"

„Oh, das weißt du natürlich nicht. Ihr Name ist Simone. Sie ist schon bald sechzig und ziemlich mürrisch. Außerdem ist sie dafür verantwortlich, dass das Zimmer hier einen annehmbaren Zustand hat und das ist glaube ich ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Nimm dich bloß in Acht vor ihr. Sie liebt es an anderen herumzumeckern. Ich hoffe, dass das jetzt besser wird. Schließlich muss sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt halbieren." Lachend drehte sie sich um und ging zu Lanas und nahm sich einige der Schürzen. Lana lief ihr schnell hinterher und nahm sich auch welche. Magarete zeigte ihr wie sie die Sachen in den Schrank zu legen hatte.

„Sind wir eigentlich die Jüngsten?", fragte Lana nach einer Weile.

„Fast, es gibt noch einen Küchenjungen, der 16 ist. Er heißt Adrian und so einen Hund, wie er hat, habe ich noch nie gesehen. Es ist wirklich schwer sie zu beschreiben. Du wirst ihn eh spätestens heute Abend sehen." Sie legte das letzte Stück in Lanas Schrank und schloss ihn. Sie sah auf die große Uhr an der Wand. Sie zeigte halb eins.

„Zeit fürs Mittagessen", sagte Magarete. „Hast du Hunger?" Lana, der in der ganzen Aufregung gar nicht bewusst war, wie ihr Magen knurrte, nickte.

„Gut, wenn wir in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen, müssen wir nicht die ganze Uniform anziehen, aber sonst tragen wir alles. Ich zeige es dir später." Mit diesen Worten zog sie Lana am Arm aus dem Zimmer. Sie liefen den Flur entlang bis sie den geräumigen Aufenthaltsraum betraten. Dort befand sich schon eine unübersehbare Anzahl an Frauen.

„Also, sie Köche bereiten auch unsere Mahlzeiten vor. Darum müssen wir uns nicht kümmern", sagte Magarete und ging mit Lana zu einer Essensausgabe an der Seite des Raumes, an der sich keine Fenster befanden. Dort stand eine Frau mittleren Alters an einem großen Kochtopf. Sie gab Lana und Magarete je einer Schüssel mit dampfender Suppe und fragte: „Bist du neu?" Lana nickte und die Frau sagte wieder.

„Na dann schau bloß, dass du dich benimmst und dass dir Magarete keine Flausen in den Kopf setzt." Magarete lachte laut und Lana lächelte noch ein bisschen verschüchtert.

„Das war Sarah. Sie ist die Küchenchefin, aber sie ist ganz nett. Sie wird nur grantig, wenn du etwas aus der Küche mitgehen lässt. Also, wenn du einmal Hunger zwischendurch hast, fragst du sie einfach. ‚Weil du ja noch wachsen musst'." Magarete rollte belustigt mit den Augen. „Meistens rückt sie die Reste vom Essen der Herrschaften raus. Verhungern musst du hier nicht!" Sie hatten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster gesetzt und löffelten die heiße Suppe.

Als sie fertig waren, brachte Magarete das schmutzige Geschirr zu einer Spüle hinter der Essensausgabe und zeigte Lana wie sie mit Wasser und Seife die Teller, Löffel und Gläser sauber bekam. Jonory stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und lehnte die Vorderpfoten an Lanas Oberschenkel, um besser sehen zu können. Sie rieb das Geschirr mit einem Handtuch trocken und stellte es zurück in den Schrank.

„So, Lana, wir müssen so langsam anfangen das Esszimmer für das Abendessen der Herrschaften vorzubereiten. Davor zeige ich dir wie das mit der Uniform geht", sagte sie während sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gingen. Als Magarete die Tür öffnete, sah Lana das dritte Zimmermädchen Simone, die vor einem der drei kleinen Spiegel stand und sich frisierte.

„Hallo, Simone. Das ist Lana. Sie ist neu." Simone drehte sich um und musterte Lana von oben bis unten.

„So, du bist also Lana", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, „Ich hoffe, du bist brav und nicht so ein hyperaktives Ding wie Magarete!" Magarete warf Lana einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„So, ich zeige dir mal was du mit deinen Haaren machen musst", sagte sie und zog Lana zu ihrem Schrank und reichte ihr eine Bürste. Lana begann ihre immer och feuchten Haare zu bürsten. Als ihre Haare nicht mehr zerzaust waren, zeigte ihr Magarete wie sie ihre Haare mit Gummibändern hochstecken konnte.

„Du Glückliche!", sagte sie als sie sah, dass aus Lanas Frisur keine einzige Strähne heraushing, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte so glatte und lange Haare wie du!" Während sie das sagte, versuchte sie die übrigen Strähnen, die zu kurz waren, dass sie alle zusammen zu einem Zopf gebunden werden konnten, mit ungefähr einer Million Klammern am Kopf befestigte.

„Und das ziehen wir darüber an", sagte sie und zog aus dem Schrank dieses unförmige weiße Stoffbündel. Jetzt erkannte Lana, was es war. Ein Häubchen. Entsetzt starrte sie Magarete an, die das Häubchen in der Mitte ihres Kopfes ansetzte und es bis über ihren kleinen Dutt zog.

„Das ziehe ich auf keinen Fall an!" Magarete lachte wieder ihr glockenhelles, freundliches Lachen.

„Das habe ich auch gesagt, aber du gewöhnst dich daran. Und ich finde es ist viel besser als eine Tracht Prügel von Sir Conrad. Warte, ich helfe dir, dass du einen guten Eindruck machst!" Sie machte das Gleiche was sie auch bei sich gemacht hatte und steckte das Ganze mit Nadeln am Kopf fest. Als Lana sich im Spiegel sah, verzog sie unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Jonory saß zu ihren Füßen und lachte herzhaft, soweit man das bei einer Katze beurteilen konnte.

„Jetzt zeige ich dir noch wie du die Schürze anziehst", sagte sie und holte zwei aus dem Schrank. Eine gab sie Lana, die anderen behielt sie. Sie zeigte ihr wie sie die vielen Bänder um Hüfte und Schultern legen sollte.

„Also, die langen Schürzen sind zum Arbeiten und die kurzen zum Servieren."

„Eines habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden", sagte Lana, „Mr. und Mrs. Coulter … äh … die Herrschaften brauchen zwei Leute um für zwei Leute zu servieren?"

„Die Herrschaften haben eigentlich immer Gäste für das Abendessen. Das sind dann ungefähr im Durchschnitt fünf oder sechs Leute. Du wirst schon sehen", sagte Magarete. Hinter ihnen ertönte eine scharfe Stimme: „Wollt ihr zwei heute noch anfangen zu arbeiten oder muss ich Sir Conrad sagen, dass ihr leider an Faulheit leidet?"

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bitte um Meinungen. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hier ist der vorletzte Teil:**

Sie gingen mit Simone mehrere Gänge entlang bis sie zu einem eleganten Saal kamen. In der Mitte stand ein langer Esstisch mit einem Dutzend Stühlen.

„Ihr zwei macht das Zimmer hier und ich fange mit den Flur von der Haustür an. An die Arbeit", sagte Simone, drehte sich um und ging. Magarete zeigte Lana wo das Putzzeug aufbewahrt wurde und wie man den Staubsauger bediente.

Zu zweit putzten sie fast zwei Stunden bis jede Oberfläche glänzte. Zuletzt verschwand Magarete für einige Minuten. Lana fragte sich schon wo sie geblieben war, als sie mit einem riesigen Strauß Blumen in einer Vase wiederkam, die sie auf den Tisch stellte.

„So, fertig!", sagte sie und seufzte, „Keine Angst, das machen wir nicht jeden Tag. Großputz ist einmal in der Woche, aber der Tisch, die Stühle und der Boden werden jeden Tag geputzt."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Lana, „Es ist gerade einmal halb vier!"

„Wir müssen noch die Gästetoilette putzen und eigentlich alles, was die Gäste zu sehen bekommen. Simone arbeitet ja im Flur. Den wird sie alleine schaffen." Zusammen gingen sie über den Flur in das Badezimmer für Gäste.

Ein so luxuriöses Badezimmer hatte Lana noch nie gesehen. Um den Spiegel liefen Lampen, die in der Porzellanverziehrung eingelassen waren. Die Wasserhähne waren vergoldet und das Waschbecken war perfekt mit dem Waschtisch verbunden. Auf der Fensterbank wuchsen exotische Pflanzen und die Toilette war diskret im Winkel zwischen drei Wänden verborgen. Magarete hatte das Putzzeug mitgebracht, zeigte Lana wie sie den Spiegel und das Waschbecken putzen konnte und begann dann den Boden zu wischen. Zuletzt putzte sie noch die Toilette während Lana die Pflanzen goss. Als sie fertig war richtete sich Magarete auf und streckte den Rücken durch. Sie brachten das schmutzige Putzwasser nach draußen und gossen es dort in einen Gully.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie wegen des schönen Wetters im Garten zwischen den beiden Dienerflügeln. Dort saßen sie und sahen zu wie Jonory den kurzbeinigen Lauf von Magaretes Terrier nachzuahmen versuchte. So langsam erwachte Lanas Neugier und sie fragte Magarete, ob sie erzählen konnte wie sie hier her gekommen sei.

„Ok, die Kurzfassung. Meine Mutter hat mir die Stelle hier verschafft. Meine Eltern arbeiten beide in einem anderen Stadtteil von London. Ich sehe sie ab und zu. Ich kann dich ihnen vorstellen."

„Meine Eltern leben nicht mehr." Magarete legte den Arm um sie und Cillaf wufte und wedelte mit seinen kurzen Schwanz um Jonory aufzumuntern. Lana lächelte und fragte Magarete: „Wann müssen wir eigentlich wieder rein?" Von ihrem Platz aus konnten sie die Turmuhr des nahen Bethauses sehen. Sie zeigte sechs Uhr.

„Wie sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Du wirst nicht glauben, wie lang das Eindecken dauert und ich muss dir noch erklären wie du servieren musst", sagte Magarete und stand auf. Sie gingen zurück in das Esszimmer. Dort erwartete sie Simone, die die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und sie streng ansah.

„Na das ist ja schön, dass ihr auch noch kommt, Kinder! Sarah hat euch das Geschirr schon herausgesucht. Ich werde euch helfen." Gemeinsam gingen sie in den angrenzenden Raum, indem wie im Aufenthaltsraum eine Metalltheke war, auf der ein Stapel Teller und Besteck lag. Sie teilten das Geschirr unter sich auf und trugen es zurück ins Esszimmer. Simone zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und las die Gangfolge für das Abendessen vor. Nach ihrer Anleitung drapierten Lana und Magarete das Besteck um die Teller. Hierbei lernte Lana genug um festzustellen, dass sie die gemütlichen und ungezwungenen Mahlzeiten mit ihrem Vater oder Magarete eindeutig bevorzugte.

„Also Lana, wegen servieren. Heute ist es einfach. Es sind nur vier Leute, also trägt jeder von uns zwei Teller", sagte Magarete, „Wir fangen mit der Suppe an. Pass bloß auf, dass du nichts verschüttest. Dann kommt der Fisch. Für das Hühnchen sind die Teller schon auf dem Tisch. Dafür bringen wir nur Platten. Die Gäste nehmen sich das Essen dann selbst. Dann kommt der Nachtisch. Das Abräumen nach den Gängen funktioniert genauso wie das Decken. Ich bin für die Getränke verantwortlich, also musst du dich nicht darum kümmern. Du verschwindest einfach in dem anderen Zimmer. Vertrau mir einfach, dann stehst du das ohne Probleme durch." Sie lächelte aufmunternd und klopfte Lana auf die Schulter. Magarete sah auf die große Standuhr in der Ecke.

„Es ist viertel nach sieben. Die Gäste kommen bald. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in das andere Zimmer, bis Mrs. Coulter wieder da ist und uns wieder hier her holt. Ich halte es hier nicht lange aus." Lana empfand genauso und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer. Simone war bereits im Flur zur Haustür verschwunden, um den Gästen aus ihren Mänteln zu helfen.

Im Nebenzimmer sah Lana ihn, Adrian. Er stand hinter der Essensausgabe und wartete auf sie. Sein Dämon war wirklich der ungewöhnlichste Hund, den Lana je gesehen hatte. Sie war ungefähr einen halben Meter groß und von kurzem, lockigem, braunen Fell bedeckt. Er selbst war ein wie Magarete gesagt hatte ein 16-jähriger, großer Teenager. Er hatte beinahe die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Lana. Ein mausbraunes Braun, nur dass Lanas Haare eher in einen Schokoladenton übergingen. Außerdem hatte er extrem helle Augen, die Lana extrem anziehend fand. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an, aber Jonory stolzierte vor der Hündin auf und ab. Adrian lächelte jetzt auch Lana an. In ihren Magen startete ein kleines Feuerwerk.

„Hi, ich bin Lana", brachte sie heraus. Magarete tat gnädiger Weise so als ob sie nichts von alle dem bemerkte.

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Adrian." Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Doch sie musste es nicht, denn in diesem Moment ertönte von drinnen eine Glocke und Magarete bedeutete Lana mit ihr zu kommen. Drinnen stand Mrs. Coulter. Sie machten beide einen Knicks.

„Ihr bleibt beide hier bis die Gäste da sind", sagte sie und ging wieder hinaus. Magarete lächelte Lana aufmunternd an.

Nach einer Weile öffnete Simone die großen Türen und ließ vier Leute ein. Mrs. Coulter und ihren Mann und ein älteres Ehepaar. Mr. Coulter war ein stattlicher, großer Mann, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als seine Frau, mit einem furchteinflößenden Tigerdämon. Lana hatte noch nie einen so einschüchternden Mann gesehen und unwillkürlich wich sie einen halben Schritt zurück.

Sie und Magarete halfen den Herrschaften und Gästen sich zu setzen. Lana hatte das schon öfter gesehen und wusste wie es ging, aber sie fand, dass es unnötig war. Als alle saßen schickte Magarete Lana mit einem Blick nach draußen. Sie war froh darum und machte sich so unauffällig wie sie konnte dünne. An der Theke stand immer noch Adrian, der gerade ein Glas Wasser trank. Als er sie sah verschüttete er aus Versehen etwas davon auf seiner Jacke. Lana fand das süß und musste lachen, doch es war ein freundliches Lachen. Während sie wartete, versuchte Jonory mit seinen Pfoten an die Pfoten der Hündin zu kommen, die sie immer wieder von ihm wegzog. Lana traute sich nicht Adrian anzusprechen und sah stattdessen ihrem Dämon zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass Adrian sie von Zeit zu Zeit verstohlen ansah.

Dann wurden sie von Magarete unterbrochen, die eilig zur Tür herein wirbelte und verwundert auf die leere Theke starrte.

„Adrian, hör auf zu träumen, wir brauchen die Suppe, jetzt", sagte sie und dann zu Lana, „Du servierst Lord und Lady Coulter. Wenn du ihnen etwas über den Schoß kippst, ist es nicht so gefährlich als wenn du den Gästen etwas übern Schoß kippst." Während sie das sagte, hatte Adrian innerhalb von knappen fünf Sekunden vier Teller mit Suppe auf die Theke gestellt. Lana war kurz erstaunt über die Geschwindigkeit, aber mit einem „Auf geht's!" von Magarete nahm sie zwei Teller und trug sie so vorsichtig und elegant wie sie konnte, in das Esszimmer. Jonory machte sich so klein er konnte und huschte so schnell er konnte unter einen Stuhl um sich zu verstecken. Dort wurde er neugierig von der Tigerin beäugt. Lana indes stellte die Teller zu ihrer Erleichterung ohne etwas zu verschütten ab. Jonory stolzierte mit erhobenem Schwanz vor Stolz vor ihr hinaus.

So ging das auch bei den nächsten Gängen. Lana war ungemein erleichtert als sie den Teller vom Nachtisch abräumte und sie gemeinsam allen aus den Stühlen halfen. Mrs. Coulter ging danach noch mit der anderen Frau aus und Mr. Coulter verzog sich mit dem anderen Mann in das Herrenzimmer, wo Lana sowieso nicht hinein durfte und sie war froh darum. Gemeinsam mit Magarete räumte sie das Geschirr ab und wischte den Tisch. Dann kam Simone herein und winkte Lana zu sich.

„Lana, Lady Coulter kommt zwischen elf und zwölf zurück. Der Portier wird ihr aufmachen, aber du sollst ihr aus ihrem Mantel helfen. Also geh noch nicht zu Bett. Verstanden?" Lana nickte. Sie war nicht begeistert, denn nach diesem Tag war sie so erschöpft, dass sie ihre Augen kaum aufhalten konnte.

**Der nächste Teil kommt wenn ich endlich mal Zeit habe um ihn zu Ende zu schreiben.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zu Schluss jetzt, der letzte Teil:**

Sie beschloss also sich im Aufenthaltsraum ein bisschen hinzulegen. Schweigend folgte sie den beiden Frauen. Im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen, legte sie sich auf ein Sofa und versuchte zu schlafen, doch sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie kein Auge zu machen konnte. Es war erst halb zehn.

In einem Regal an der Wand fand sie ein paar Bücher. Schweigend saß sie da und las bis Jonory sie anstubste und auf die Uhr deutete. Es war fünf Minuten vor elf. Seufzend legte sie das Buch weg und ging zur Haustür.

Niemand war da. Aus Neugier trat sie durch die Tür und sah den Portier, der dort neben der Tür stand. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, unterhielt sie sich mit ihm. Er war ein netter Mann namens Reór. Er sprach mit leicht französischem Akzent und er hatte einen sehr eleganten Hundedämon. Lana konnte die Rasse nicht bestimmen.

Plötzlich sagte er: „Sieh, da kommt sie." Er deutete auf die Lichter einer Kutsche. „Geh rein!" Flink schlüpfte sie wieder hinein. Kurze Zeit später hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Der Portier öffnete die Tür und Mrs. Coulter trat ein. Sie trug einen rotbraunen Mantel mit einem Kragen aus Fuchsfell.

Jonory musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht dem goldenen Affen an den Hals zu fallen. Lana spürte die Wut ihres Dämons, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie hatte schon beobachtet wie Ms. Raid ihrem Vater aus dem Mantel geholfen hatte und so wusste sie wie man es machte. Als sie den Mantel auf einen Bügel in den Schrank gehängt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder Mrs. Coulter zu.

„Na, wie ich sehe passen dir die Sachen. Gut, du kannst gehen!", sagte sie und musterte Lana noch einmal von oben bis unten.

„Danke, Lady Coulter!" Lana machte noch einen Knicks und verschwand dann schnell. Es war eine klare und ungewöhnlich warme Sommernacht und so hatte Lana noch nicht den Wunsch ins Bett zu gehen, obwohl sie doch immer noch müde war.

Sie ging hinaus in den Garten, in dem sie auch schon am Nachmittag war. Sie streifte eine Weile umher, dann setzte sie sich an einen kleinen Teich und beobachtete wie sich das Mondlicht darin spiegelte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so dagesessen hatte bis es hinter ihr im Unterholz raschelte und braune Hündin von Adrian auftauchte. Kurz darauf folgte er selbst, immer noch in seiner Küchenschürze.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde!", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie, „Ich musste dich einfach noch einmal sehen!" Sie brachte nur ein krächzendes „Hi" heraus. Sie hoffte, dass er im blassen Mondlicht ihr knallrotes Gesicht nicht bemerkte. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und ließ sie unwillkürlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränken. Adrian merkte das und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern um sie zu wärmen. Jeden anderen hätte Lana weggestoßen, aber mit Adrian fühlte sie sich unglaublich geborgen.

Sie rückte auf ihn zu und lehnte sich gegen seinen Körper. Er roch angenehm nach Essen und Rauch. Schweigend saßen sie so eine Weile lang da; dann sagte Lana, ohne dass sie es beabsichtigt hatte: „Ich mag dich, Adrian!" Aber die Worte waren ehrlich gemeint. Er sah sie an und lächelte zu ihrer Erleichterung. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und konnte nichts anderes als seine makellosen Züge zu bewundern.

„Ich mag dich auch, Lana. Du bist das erste Mädchen, dass mich interessiert." Es fühlte sich so an als würden Lanas Eingeweide in ihrem Körper herumtanzen. Er interessierte sich für sie? Lana war fast vollständig gelähmt. Jonory leckte liebevoll den Hals der Hündin, die auf der Seite lag und der es offenbar gefiel.

Doch Lana bemerkte das alles nicht. Adrian strich mit seiner freien Hand von ihrem Mund über ihre Wange zu ihrem Nacken. Lana sah nichts anderes als diese perfekten, hellen Augen. Ihre Ängste waren auf einen Schlag verflogen und sie schloss die Augen. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, explodierte ein Vulkan von Glücksgefühlen in ihrer Brust. Sie fühlte sich wie im Rausch und als sie sich wieder lösten, war Lana zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit einfach nur glücklich.

**Das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. =)**


End file.
